A Brand New Start
by bonesfan1424
Summary: How will Booth and Bones live their lives after Bones finds out she's pregnant with Booth's baby? Will the hurdles in their lives tear them apart or make them stronger? Post season 6 finale. Rated T just in case for some swearing.
1. A Big Surprise

**Disclaimer- Hart Hanson is the brilliant writer and owner of the show and all its characters, I don't get any money or anything for writing this. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I...I'm pregnant." She said nervously, wanting to get it all out. Suddenly a look of pure surprise scattered across Booths face, she couldn't tell if he was happy or not.<p>

"You're the father" she managed to spit out as she saw Booths face light up with joy. She couldn't help but smile as well.

"What?" Booth coughed out. "Were gonna have a baby?" All Brennan could do was nod, there was so much going through her mind.

Booth chuckled and looked deeply into the sparkly blue eyes that he loved, and pulled her in for a kiss.

After they pulled away, a more serious look came onto Brennans face. "Booth...I'm scared. I don't know if I'm going to be a good mother for this baby," she softly said, placing her hands on her still flat stomach.

Booth scoffed and pulled her into his strong arms. "Bones, this baby is gonna be so lucky to have you for a mom. You're gonna be the best mother ever for our little boy."

She pulled away and gave a soft laugh. "Thanks Booth. But how do you know it's going to be a boy? It could very well be a girl."

"Haha Bones, as long as it's healthy it's fine with me."

"Me too." She said happily. "It's getting dark maybe we should head home."

"Yeah we probably should. But you're coming over to my place with Little Bones."

"Okay I'll call a cab," she told him as she pulled out her cellphone, thinking about what a cute nickname 'Little Bones' was for their baby.

They stepped into the cab and talked about their new baby the whole ride home. When they got to Booths apartment they plopped down onto the couch after a long tiring day.

Booth quickly looked over at her. "What are we going to tell everyone at the lab? How about your father? Did you tell Ange yet?"

Brennan thought about it for a bit and looked at Booth. "I think we should probably tell them soon, there's really no point in keeping secrets from everybody. My dad will most likely be very pleased with this news so we can probably give him a call tomorrow, and I'll tell Angela first thing in the morning since she told me about her pregnancy before even telling Hodgins. We'll drive to their house after breakfast."

"Sounds like a plan" Booth said as he stood up and yawned. "We should probably go to bed. It's really late and we have work tomorrow."

"Oh yes, I'm excited to see how everyone will react to the big news" she tiredly said and she headed for the bedroom.

"Same here, Bones" he said as he followed her in.

* * *

><p>The next morning Booth and Brennan woke up extra early to have breakfast and head to Angela and Hodgins' house.<p>

"So whataya want Bones? We got eggs, pancakes, and French toast." Booth told Brennan as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Umm I really don't mind. How about French toast?" She responded tiredly.

"Sure thing."

"Let's eat up quick so we can head to Ange's. I can't wait to see her reaction." Brennan said excitedly.

"Yep same!" Booth responded as he handed her breakfast and sat down. "Should we give 'em a call to let them know were coming over?"

"Nah she knows, when we were at the hospital she told me to come over, " she said as she bit into her toast.

After a few minutes Booth got up and pushed his chair in. "Alrighty then let's go so we're not late for work. "

Brennan nodded and got up. "Ok let's head out" she responded as Booth got up and held her hand as they walked out the door and headed towards the car.


	2. Telling Everyone

After they started the car, Brennan gave Angela a call to let her know they were on their way. After she hung up Booth turned to her "Bones, I need to talk to you about something, and it's kinda important."

"Well what is it Booth?" Brennan asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Um I'm not sure if this would be okay for you bu-"

"Booth stop the car!" Brennan yelled as Booth shoved his foot onto the breaks, almost passing a red light.

"That was close, thanks Bones."

Brennan nodded and pointed to a beautiful neighborhood filled with large homes. "Here we are," she said as Booth pulled into the driveway. They walked up to the door, hand in hand as Angela opened the door, holding baby Michael.

"Hi there sweetie" Brennan smiled and picked him up from Angela's arms. "Hi Angela."

"Hey sweetie! Hey studly, how've you been?"

"Great Ange, thanks," He responded with a grin as he took baby Michael to his crib.

"Wheres Hodgins?" He asked, noticing the bug guy was nowhere to be found.

"Oh Jack's asleep. He was up all night because of the baby, he wanted me to rest since I've just gotten out of the hospital," Angela responded as she motioned them to sit on the couch. "Bren said you guys had something to tell me, so what is it?"

"Angela..." Brennan said with a huge grin. "We're..." she started as she looked over to Booth.

Booth smiled and looked over to Angela. "Pregnant" he said with the same grin as Brennan. Angela's face showed complete shock as she looked over to Brennan for confirmation barely believing this could possibly be true. After a small happy nod from Brennan she jumped out of her seat.

"Oh my gosh! What when how really? Oh wow I mean this is great oh my gosh I would be screaming if Michael and Jack weren't asleep! Guys this is fabulous!" She said as she ran over and hugged them.

"Yep," Brennan said with a smile. "I'm so nervous...I hope everything will go well!"

"It will be great!" Angela said as she sat back down. "How far along are you?" she said with a grin threatening to split her face.

"About a month" she said as Booth tightly gripped her hand smiling.

"Oh wow guys this is so great I'm so happy for you two!" she said still smiling. "Be right back, I should go wake Jack up, it's almost time for work."

"Ok, by the way could you please not tell him about the baby just yet? Were going to make the announcement at work today." Booth said.

"Sure thing!" Angela said still shocked by the news as she walked up the steps.

Brennan rested her head on Booths shoulder as she thought about everything. Before she knew it Angela came downstairs with a sleepy Hodgins following her. Brennan quickly lifted her head up, remembering that Hodgins doesn't know about any of this yet.

"Good morning Hodgins" she said with a smile.

"Mornin' Doctor B. Hey Booth."

"Hey Hodgins." He said as he watched Hodgins make a quick bagel and finish it in record time. "Should we head to work?"

"Yep let's go" Hodgins responded as he gave Angela and Michael a quick kiss and headed towards the door.

* * *

><p>Booth and Brennan walked into Booths car and arrived at the Jeffersonian at around the same time as Hodgins. "You ready to tell everyone?" Brennan said with a worried smile.<p>

"Ready." He responded with the charming Booth smile.

They walked in together and called everyone to Brennans office. "Everyone, we have an announcement to make," Brennan said smiling.

Booth walked closer and put her hand in his. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah that's not all," Booth said with a smile.

"I'm pregnant. Booth's the father." She said smiling remembering the day when she told Booth.


	3. Reactions

A simultaneous "What?" came from everyone's mouth.

"Congratulations guys!" Cam said as she gave them both a hug. "This is amazing!"

"Wow Ange told me it was bound to happen at some point but this...this is great!" Hodgins said with a pat on the shoulder for Booth and a handshake for Brennan.

"Oh my god this is just...wow! Congrats!" Wendell said giving them both a hug.

"Holy crap this is insane! I'm not sure if we're still supposed to continue the therapy sessions anymore! Congrats you guys," Sweets said as he hugged Brennan and shook Booths hand.

"Well everyone you need to get back to work," Cam said walking out the door and motioning everyone to follow.

"I gotta get back to the FBI building, Bones. I'll miss you." Booth told Brennan as soon as everyone else was out of sight.

"I'll miss you too, Booth," She said smiling as Booth leaned in and kissed her. "Let's go get dinner after work."

"Sounds good, see ya then, Beautiful," Booth said walking away as Brennan blushed and got back to work.

* * *

><p>After work Booth walked over to his car and waited for Brennan to walk in. "Hey Booth!" she said as she opened the passenger door.<p>

"Hey Beautiful" he said with a small peck on the cheek. "By the way when do we tell your dad about this?"

"Oh perhaps we should invite him to join us for dinner. We could invite Hank as well." She told him as he started driving.

"Alright do you think you can give them a call on your cell?"

"Yes I'm dialing Max's number right now."

BOOTHS POV:

Ugh I need to just ask her. I'll just ask her at dinner before Max and Pops get there. But is she going to accept us moving in together? Well she's talking to Pops now. Maybe I should ask her when she hangs up. No I can't. It's not the right time. I'll just -

"Booth?" she said as she looked over at me with her beautiful eyes.

END OF BOOTHS POV

"What did they say Bones?"

"Max will pick Hank up and they'll meet us there in 15 minutes."

"Ok that's good. By the way when we get there I still need to talk to you about that thing." He said nervously.

"Oh um ok."

After a few minutes of silence Booth looked around and pointed to a large restaurant. "We're here." he said as he pulled into the driveway.

After getting in and finding a table for four they sat down. "Bones, ok so I need to ask you what you think about something." Booth said with a serious look, holding Brennan's hand.

Brennan looked straight into his eyes. "Well what is it Booth?"

"How would you feel about-"

"Hey everyone!" Max interrupted as he and Hank walked in and sat down.

"Hi Temperance, heya Shrimp." Hank said happily.

"Hello Hank," Brennan said looking at the older Booth. "Hi Dad."

"Hey Pops. Hi Max." Booth said with a smile. "We have something to tell you two."

"Well yes...Booth and I...are together now." Brennan said as she saw the huge smiles spreading across the older mens' faces.

Before they could speak Booth cut in. "And that's not all." He said with a grin.

Hank and Max quickly looked at Brennan for the complete story. "I...I'm pregnant." She said with a huge grin.

Booth and Brennan chuckled as Hank and Max quickly gave each other a high five and hugged them. "Shrimp. You made the right choice with Temperance. She's the one for you." Hank whispered to Booth as Max and Brennan were talking.

"Oh Tempe, Booth is a great man. You chose well. Congratulations you two," Max said on the verge of tears as he hugged them again.

"You guys this is great. I gotta go now though I'll call you, Shrimp." Hank said as he hugged them both.

"Same here you two," Max said smiling as he hugged them and walked out, with Hank following him.

"Booth. What did you want to ask me?" Brennan said as soon as the two other men were out of sight.

"Oh right. Temperance, would you move in with me?" He asked as he held up a spare key.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: The next chapter should be up later today. :)<strong>


	4. Answers

"Wh…what?" Brennan asked trying to take everything in.

"Will you…move in with me?"

"Oh Booth…don't feel like you're tied to me because of this baby." Brennan said placing her hands on her stomach.

"I know Bones. But I still love you and want you to move in with me." Booth responded hopefully.

Tears welled into Brennan's eyes. "Yes Booth, of course I'll move in with you." She said as she jumped in for a hug.

Booth gave a big smile and handed her the key.

"Booth, I already have a key to your place."

"I know, it's just more symbolic this way."

Brennan smiled and slid the key into her purse. "I love you Booth."

"I love you too." Booth responded as he went in for a kiss.

Soon after breaking away, Booth and Brennan realized everyone was watching them and blushed.

"We should leave…we can order Chinese when we're back at my apartment." Booth whispered as he took her hand and stood up.

"Ok." Brennan responded as she got up.

* * *

><p>After they got back home and the Chinese food arrived, Booth spoke up. "When do you want to move your stuff in?"<p>

"I guess we can stop by my apartment tomorrow morning. It's Saturday so no work."

"And I get Parker! He can hang out with us for the day. It's a good chance for us to tell him about his new sibling."

"Sounds good when does he get dropped off?"

"Usually around 10:30 to 11:00 in the morning."

"Okay." Brennan said with a smile.

"Wanna watch some TV?" Booth responded as he took a bite of the food.

"I don't usually watch television." She responded.

"How Bones? TV is wonderful!" He said with a laugh.

"Haha okay then Mr. Know it all. You find something for us to watch." She said, handing him the remote.

"Alrighty. How 'bout House?"

"What's that?"

"That show with the genius doctor…" Booth responded, in disbelief of how Brennan didn't know what it was.

"Oh so like me!" Bones responded, suddenly intrigued in this show.

"Haha no Bones. He's a hospital doctor."

"Oh ok haha."

After two hours of watching TV, Brennan was fast asleep, head rested on Booths shoulder with his arm around her. After a couple minutes Booth had fallen asleep as well.

* * *

><p>The next morning Brennan was first to wake up. "Booth…get up its almost 10. Parker will be here soon."<p>

Booth quickly popped up from sleeping. "Ugh I'm so tired. What time did we even fall asleep anyway?"

"I don't even know, I guess we fell asleep watching TV."

"Ok. Let's go have breakfast and head over to your house to get your stuff real quick before Parker gets here." Booth said, getting up and starting to make breakfast.

After Booth and Brennan had breakfast and got Brennan's belongings from her apartment, they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Booth said as he headed towards the door and opened it.

"DAD!" Parker screamed as he jumped onto his dad for a huge hug.

"Hey Buddy! How are ya?"

"Great Dad! I got an A+ on the science project!" Parker said excitedly.

"Nice job Parks! High five!" Booth said as he stuck his hand out for Parker to high five.

Parker jumped up and slapped his dad's hand with a big proud grin on his face. "Can we go visit Bones?"

"I'm right here Parker! How are you?" Brennan said as she walked up towards the curly haired boy.

"BONES!" Parker said as he ran up to her, giving her a similar hug as the one he had given his father. "Are you gonna hang out with me and Dad today?" The hopeful 10 year old asked.

"She sure is Parks! And guess what? She's moving in here with me!" Booth said.

"AWESOME!"

"Also…Parker. How would you feel about having a younger sister or brother?" Brennan said, trying to work in the big news.

"That would be sooo cool! I would teach them to do a lotta stuff and we can hang out and everything!" Parker said happily.

"Well that's great Bud, 'cause well…Bones is pregnant!" Booth said hoping his son would take this well.

"Woah! There's a baby in there?" Parker said in surprise.

"Haha yep." Brennan said placing her hand on her stomach.

"Wait…. you're the baby's dad?" Parker said to Booth.

"Yeah Parks. How do you feel about that? A little sibling?"

"THAT'S SO COOL!" He said as he ran up to his dad and Brennan giving them a big hug.

"We're glad you feel that way Parker." Brennan said with a smile almost as big as Parkers.

"Yay! Can we get ice cream?" Parker begged.

"Haha sure let's go." Brennan said as she walked up to the door and Booth and Parker followed.

* * *

><p>After getting ice cream the three of them sat down. "Dad? Bones?" Parker piped up.<p>

Booth and Brennan looked up. "What is it, Parker?" Booth said.

"When are you guys getting married?"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Please review if I should continue the story<strong>


	5. Dolphin Show

**Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews! I will work on making the story more descriptive.**

* * *

><p>Booth stared at his son in shock. "Um…Bud, I…"<p>

Brennan jumped in "Maybe someday Parker, but now isn't the time."

Booths eyes widened at what Brennan had just said. He was in disbelief that she was actually considering marriage. He looked over at the people in the ice cream shop to avoid any eye contact.

"Oh, ok!" Parker said with a nod as he went back to his ice cream.

"So Parks, what do you wanna do today? How 'bout the zoo?" Booth asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Yep sounds fun! Bones it'll be so awesome with you coming too! My favorite animals there are the monkeys, they're always jumping around! What's your favorite?" The younger Booth said excitedly.

"Umm although monkeys are a highly intelligent species, I have always been quite fond of dolphins." Brennan responded as she looked down at her dolphin ring, remembering her mother.

"I think there's a dolphin show there today, we can go see it if you'd like." Booth told offered to his girlfriend.

"Yeah Bones! Can we go?" Parker begged.

"Ok that should be fun."

"Alright Parks since your done with your ice cream go throw it out and we can head to the zoo." Booth said as he and Brennan stood up from their seats.

"Kay Dad." Parker ran to the trashcan and rushed back to Booth and Brennan eager to get to the zoo.

Booth held the door open and Parker was first to rush out. As Brennan walked past him, Booth gave her a kiss on the cheek, causing her to blush.

After digging into his pockets he got the keys to the car, trying to unlock it as fast as possible because of his very excited son. "Dad! When is the dolphin show?"

"Hmm not sure, we'll see when we get there. Is everyone buckled up?"

After getting a nod from Brennan and Parker, Booth started the car.

"So what exactly is this dolphin show like?" Brennan curiously asked the two Booth boys.

"Its really cool! The dolphins do tricks and stuff and sometimes the audience gets splashed too!" Parker happily explained.

"Haha yeah you'll love it Bones." Booth reassured.

"That sounds quite interesting!" Brennan said imagining what it would be like.

* * *

><p>After arriving at the zoo's main gate, Booth turned to Parker.<p>

"Don't go anywhere without making sure me or Bones know where you are, and don't get too far, okay?"

"Kay Dad! Relax!"

Booth ruffled his son's hair and smiled.

Brennan twined her fingers with Booths and pointed to a sign. "Look, here are the event times. Dolphin show starts in 5 minutes so let's hurry."

Booth nodded and he and Brennan followed Parker up to the dolphin pool.

"Bones, Dad! The show's starting soon! Lets get in the front so the dolphins splash us!" Parker said with a grin.

"Haha but then we'll be all soaked and have to go home and change instead of seeing the rest of the animals!" Booth responded to his son's silly idea.

"Oh ok I'd rather see the rest of the animals." Parker said as the three of them sat down in a middle row next to a family with 3 kids and an elderly couple.

"Oh I think the show's starting!" Brennan said excitedly, her fingers still laced with Booths.

Brennan stared in interest as music came on and dolphins jumped out of the water. The crowed watched and clapped as the dolphins did tricks and jumped to get fish from the trainers.

One particular dolphin caught Brennan's eye. A small one that was lighter in color than the other three. It was faster and seemed to do the tricks flawlessly, from flapping his fin up in the air, to jumping up high. After all of the tricks have been done, the dolphins swam up close to the edge where the audience was and did a flip, only splashing the people in the bottom 4 rows, keeping the trio dry.

Everyone clapped and cheered and Booth, Brennan, and Parker stood up and walked out of the area.

"That was so awesome!" Parker said with a ginormous grin on his face.

"Yes that was very fun, we should go again sometime!" Brennan said, still thinking about that one dolphin.

"That was so cool, we were lucky not to get splashed." Booth said as he saw a man in a red hat walk by, completely dripping.

"Let's go see the rest of the zoo now!" Parker yelled pulling Booth and Brennan's hands to the exhibits.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: This chapter wasn't that interesting, I'll try to make the next one better! Review, review, review!<strong>


	6. A Text Message

**Authors Note: Keep the reviews coming! :) Also check out my one-shot for the doctor in the photo episode.**

* * *

><p>"Bones! Let's see the monkeys first, you'll love 'em!" Parker said as he took Brennans hand and pulled her over to where the monkeys were. Booth and Brennan had to run to catch up with the energetic boy.<p>

"Haha okay Parker." She said, smiling at how enthusiastic he was. She had known Parker since he was very little, and has always been very fond of him, as he was of her. They have grown very close throughout the years.

Booth watched as his girlfriend's ponytail bounced up and down, as well his son's gold curls and smiled as he saw how they have bonded.

"Wow look over there, Parker! That's a Red Colobus monkey. They have been referred to as one of the most threatened groups of primates in Africa." Brennan said, using her knowledge of animals.

"Woah cool."

Booth walked over. "Hey guys, check this out." He said as he led his son and girlfriend to the panda exhibit. He pointed to a sleeping baby panda "Isn't that adorable?"

"That is very cute!" Brennan said as Parker stared at the panda in awe.

"Awww! Look at his little ears!" Parker said as the baby panda stirred in his sleep.

Brennan smiled and wrapped her arms around Booth's waist. "Thank you" she whispered.

"For what, Beautiful?"

"For today. It was really fun coming here with you and Parker."

Booth kissed the top of her head. "Anytime, Bones."

"What should we see next? How 'bout the elephants?" Parker asked.

"Parks, the elephant exhibit smells terrible and Bones is pregnant. She can't stand stenches like that, Bud." Booth said with a chuckle.

"It's okay, we can go." Brennan said smiling. "It won't bug me."

Booth put his arms around her lovingly, knowing she was only doing this to please Parker. "It's okay Bones, you don't have to." He said smiling.

"Okay, Booth." She said. She knew it wouldn't bother her, because the dead bodies at the lab don't, but for Booth she was willing to give in.

"Hey Parks, let's go see the tigers and lions instead." Booth told his son and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kay Dad!" He responded as he walked up to where the big cats were. "Woah! Look at how big they are!"

"Haha they're huge!" Booth said looking at the size of the lions.

"Heart of a lion. Like you, Booth." Brennan said smiling.

"Haha yep Bones. We should probably get home, it's getting late."

"Okay Dad. I'm hungry."

"Me too, Bud. We'll pick up something from McDonalds on the way home."

"Sounds good." Parker said as he took Brennan and Booth's hand and started walking towards the zoo gates.

* * *

><p>After everyone got what they wanted to eat and headed home, Parker let a loud yawn. "I'm gonna go change into my PJ's and go to bed, I'm really tired. 'Nite, guys."<p>

"Kay Bud, nite." Booth said as he kissed his son's temple.

"Goodnight Parker, sweet dreams." Brennan said as she gave him a hug and kissed the top of his curls.

Parker headed to his room and went to bed. "Hey Bones, want anything to drink?" Booth asked.

"Sure, how 'bout a glass of water?"

"Sure thing, Beautiful." Booth said as he poured a glass of water for her and handed it to her.

"Thanks Booth." She said smiling at him. She took a few sips and set it down. "I'm going to work on my book for a bit."

"Okay." Booth said as he handed her the laptop.

**Brennans POV:**

I can't believe we're finally together. This baby is so lucky to have him for a father. He's the most caring man I have ever met, how did I refuse him that day after we told Sweets about our first case? Why didn't I just accept his offer? Oh well. It's over now and we have a great future together.

I took a deep breath and opened up a word document to work on my story, but I just couldn't stop thinking about it.

What if he wants to get married, though? What would I even say? He's so important to me, but I never believed in marriage. But this is Booth. I think I would do it for him. Maybe. Ugh it's getting late, I can work on this later.

I turned of the computer and turned back to Booth.

**End of Brennan's POV**

"Booth?"

"What's up, Bones?" Booth asked, seemingly worried.

"N…nothing." She said and placed the laptop on the table. "We should go to bed, it's pretty late."

"Okay." Booth said as he stood up. Suddenly, he heard his phone vibrate. He looked down at the screen to check the text. His face turned pale and he turned to Brennan, handing her the phone so she could see the text as well.

"_Booth, I miss you. I'm coming over in the morning. We need to sort this breakup out. I can't live my life without you in it. I'll be at your apartment around 9:30. Goodnight Booth."_

_-Hannah Burley_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Probably no more updates till tomorrow.<strong>


	7. The Return of a Foe

"Oh my god…" Brennan gasped

"What do we do now? Should I respond to her text or should we talk to her tomorrow?" Booth said in shock. He placed the phone down and ran his fingers through his hair. "Ugh I don't wanna see her again, Bones."

"Neither do I Booth, but we have to set things straight." Brennan responded as she wrapped her arms around him.

Booth wrapped his arms around her as well, pulling her into a hug. "I…I know, Bones."

They stood there for a couple minutes until Booth spoke up. "I think we need to talk to her tomorrow."

"Okay." Brennan said, giving him a kiss.

Booth smiled and yawned, then walked over to the bedroom. "We should probably get changed and get some sleep. We have a long morning ahead.

Brennan nodded and followed him in. "Ugh yeah. What time's she coming?"

"Around 9:30. We'll tell Parker in the morning that she's coming; hopefully he'll be okay with it. He didn't like Hannah very much."

"Yeah. Look at the time, Its almost midnight, we should really get some sleep now."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>The next morning Parker walked into Booth and Brennan's bedroom. "Good morning guys!"<p>

"Booth and Brennan slowly opened their eyes."

"Hey Bud!" A tired Booth said as he pulled off of the bed.

"Good morning, Parker." Brennan said as she gave the boy a kiss on the cheek.

Everyone walked into the kitchen and Booth started making pancakes. After everyone ate, he motioned Brennan over to him. "I think we should tell him now." He whispered to her. She nodded and walked over to Parker.

"Hey, Parks?" The boy looked up.

"What's up, Bones?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

Booth walked over and kneeled down next to him. "Um, Bud, what if we had a…visitor…come over today?" He asked gently.

"Like who?"

"Umm…Parks, do you remember Hannah?" Brennan said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"…y…yeah…why?"

"Well, she's coming over, but I'm not with her anymore Parks, we're just going to straighten out this situation, she's the one that wanted to come." Booth said, a bit worried about how he would react.

"What? Dad, I hate her, I like Bones better!" Parker said with a slight frown.

"I know Bud, same. That's what we're going to straighten out. What you need to know is that she's not coming back, and I'm with Bones now, okay?"

"Okay." Parker said with an understanding smile.

He turned around and hugged Brennan. "Don't ever leave, you and Dad need to be together forever, and then you'll be like my second mom. We'll be like a family!"

A huge smile came onto Brennan's face. A family. Something she hasn't had before. "I'm not going anywhere Parker." Brennan said and gave him a kiss. Booth looked on smiling. He was so blessed to have them in his life.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"I got it." Booth said as he went over to the door and opened it.

"SEELEY!" Hannah jumped in for a hug.

Booth pulled away, "Uhh Hannah…"

"Dad doesn't like you! He's with Bones now. So please leave." Parker said, his anger rising.

"Parks, calm down, I got this." Booth said quietly. "Hannah, sit down. We need to talk."

"Wait! What did the kid say about Temperance? You're with her now?" Hannah shouted. "Ugh that bitch."

"YOU DO NOT CALL HER THAT." Booth said. "ESPECIALLY IF SHE'S IN THE ROOM." It took everything he had to not kick her out right then.

"Wha-" Then Hannah realized that Brennan was standing right there. "HOW ARE YOU WITH HER NOW? YOU CAN'T JUST REPLACE ME LIKE THAT, SEELEY!"

"Hannah, we would appreciate it if you'd please leave." Brennan said, trying to be polite, but furious on the inside.

"Yeah!" Parker said. "And they're gonna have a little sister or brother for me! Bones is here now, Dad's done with you." Parker scowled.

Booth put his hands on his son's shoulders; he loved how protective he was of his girlfriend. "Hannah. I really think you should leave now."

"SHE'S PREGNANT TOO? Ugh you are definitely not worth it." She stormed out and shut the door behind her.

Booth locked the door and went to Brennan and Parker. "I'm sorry you guys had to put up with that." He said as he pulled them in for a hug. "I love you guys." Brennan gave him a kiss and Parker smiled and hugged him.

Booth smiled. "What should we do today? We have to be done before 6 'cause your mom's picking you up earlier today." Booth told Parker.

"Oh okay. And I dunno what we should do today. What do you think, Bones?"

"We could go have a picnic in the park." She suggested.

"Sounds great! I'll go pack for it!" Booth said.

"Awesome. I'll go bring my frisbee."

"And I'll get the basket and blanket." Brennan said with a smile.

After everyone packed what they needed they headed for the car.

"Everyone got their seatbelts on?" Booth asked.

After receiving a nod from everyone he started the car and headed to the park.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I might not update as fast with this story because I have a new fanfic (check it out!) REVIEW! :)<strong>


	8. Hospital Scare

**A/N: Check out my other fanfic, Finding a Way Together.**

* * *

><p>"Wow it's so warm today!" Brennan said as she set the blanket down.<p>

"Yeah I know." Booth set down the food and everyone sat down.

"Dad, are you and Bones ever splitting up?" Parker said as he bit into his sandwich.

"Never Bud, I love her so much." Booth responded as he looked over at Brennan and smiled.

Brennan smiled and kissed Booth.

"Guys…I'm still here you know…" A grossed out Parker joked.

Booth and Brennan chuckled and pulled away.

After some more chatter and eating, it began to rain.

"Oh crap we should get back home." Booth said as he began packing everything up.

"Yeah for sure." Brennan said as she took out an umbrella that she was now glad she brought.

They ran into the car, not even that wet.

"Dad, It's almost 4, Mom's coming in 2 hours!"

"Okay let's get to the apartment."

"Well that was quite a short picnic, maybe we should try this out again when you come next week, Park." Brennan said.

"Okay sure!" Parker said with a smile. "Yesterday was really fun though!"

"Yep it was, wasn't it?" Booth said happily remembering the memories with the two people he loves the most.

"Here we are." Brennan grabbed her umbrella and motioned everyone out quickly and under the umbrella.

When they got to the apartment, Parker looked up at Brennan.

"Bones? Are you going to be here next week too?"

"Yes Parker."

"Awesome, it's so fun hanging out with you!" He said with a big cheeky smile.

Brennan gave him a hug and kissed the top of his head. "And with you." She said smiling.

"Guys, Rebecca will be here in about a half hour." Booth grinned at the moment his son and Brennan were having.

"Aww I wish I could stay longer!"

"So do we Parks, but you can't, Mom wants you back home."

Parker gave out a sigh. "I know, Dad."

"I feel kind of tired, I don't know why…" Brennan said quietly.

"Tempe, are you okay?" Booth said feeling worried.

"Yeah I'm fine I just need to lay down for a bit."

"Stay on the couch, if you feel even the tiniest bit worse, tell me." Booth said feeling concerned for his girlfriend.

"Okay." Brennan said as she laid her head on the couch.

There was a knock on the door.

Booth went up to it and opened it. "Hey, Bec. Bones isn't feeling well."

"Oh okay, Parker let's go, sweetie." She whispered.

Parker ran up to the door. "Bye Dad!" He said quietly.

"See ya Parks." Booth kissed his son and closed the door.

"Bones." He whispered. "Are you feeling any better?" He knelt down by the couch.

"Booth…my stomach hurts but I can't possibly be in labor, it's months too early!"

"Oh my god, Bones." He scooped her up and ran towards the door, grabbing his cellphone and keys. "We need to get to the hospital, what if something happened to the baby?"

"Oh god, Booth. I hope not." Brennan said nervously as Booth placed her in the car.

"It's gonna be okay Bones, don't worry."

He drove to the hospital and was about to pick Brennan up again, but she spoke up.

"Booth, it's okay, I can walk." She got out of the car and Booth supported her up to the front desk.

"My girlfriend is about a month and one week pregnant and she's experiencing stomach pains." Booth said, out of breath.

"Okay I'll call a doctor to room 4B, go ahead and wait there." She said as she pointed to a door.

Booth and Brennan rushed in. Booth grabbed her hand.

"It's going to be okay, Bones."

"I hope so Booth."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short chapter, next one will be longer. I don't think I'll continue this story if there aren't more reviews.**


	9. News

**A/N: Reviewwww**

* * *

><p>After only seconds of waiting, the doctor arrived. "Hello Mr. Booth, Dr. Brennan."<p>

"Hi, Dr. Brennan is having stomach pains and she's over a month pregnant." Booth was getting worried and impatient.

"This can actually be common for pregnant women, but just in case we'll do an ultrasound."

"Thank you." Brennan said as she and Booth followed the doctor into a different room.

Brennan laid down and the doctor placed the ultrasound wand on her stomach.

"Wow guys, good news. The baby is fine. Well the term "babies" would be more appropriate."

"Wait…what?" Booth looked up for confirmation of what he thought was going on.

"That's right! Congratulations you two! Twins!"

Brennan smiled and kissed Booth deeply.

They thanked the doctor and walked into the car.

"Booth! Were having twins!" She smiled and kissed him once again.

"I know! This is great! Let's go shopping for baby stuff tomorrow!"

"Booth, we don't even know the genders yet." She laughed at his excitement.

"Who cares? We'll get pink and blue. It's going to be one boy and one girl, Bones. I know it."

"What? There's no way you know that…"

"I do, Bones. Trust me."

Brennan smirked and looked over to the apartment building. "Were here."

Booth drove in and they walked up to Booth's apartment

"You want anything to eat, Bones?"

"Nah, my stomach still hurts, I don't feel like eating."

Booth walked over to her and stared at her stomach.

"You two tell your mommy that she needs to eat."

Brennan hugged him. "Haha I'm really not hungry, Booth. I need to go work on my novel." She sat down on the couch and turned on her laptop.

Booth grabbed a bag of chips and plopped down next to her. "You mind if the TV's on?"

"No it's fine, I can work with it on." Brennan smiled.

"Thanks, Beautiful." Booth flipped the channel to ESPN and leaned back as he watched some football.

After about 3 hours Brennan turned off the computer.

"It's getting late, we should probably get some sleep. We have work tomorrow and we're going baby shopping."

"Okay." Booth turned off the TV and they went to bed.

The next morning Booth was first to wake up. He went to the kitchen and made pancakes with coffee for him and his girlfriend, quietly though, so he wouldn't wake her up. After the table was set, he heard footsteps and smiled.

"Hey Beautiful."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss. She looked down at the table. "Thanks for making breakfast, Booth."

She sat down and began eating, and Booth joined her.

"Mmm these are great!"

"Thanks. So after work we can head over to the mall."

"Sounds good."

They finished up the pancakes and Booth put the plates in the dishwasher.

Brennan stood up and pointed to the clock. "It's almost time for work, we better get changed and go."

Booth nodded and put on his FBI suit, and Brennan put on her lab coat.

They headed to the car. "Bones, don't the smell of the dead bodies bother you?"

"Not really." She responded, buckling her seatbelt.

"That's odd, but good I guess." Booth chuckled.

"Well I'm used to them, and I just work with the bones."

"True, so what should we get the babies?"

"Some clothes, cribs, car seats, bibs, strollers, high chairs-"

Booth interrupted. "Woah, I guess we can just figure it out there." He smiled.

Brennan nodded and they arrived at the Jeffersonian. "I'll see you after work, I'm going to the field with a new FBI agent from now on 'cause it's not safe for you."

"Booth, I'll be fine…"

"Nope, not risking it, Bones." He gave her a kiss. "I'll meet you for lunch."

"Okay Booth, see you then."

"Bye."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another short chapter :( But next chapter will be the day at work and baby shopping :)**


	10. Shopping

**A/N: not updating this as fast b/c of the other fanfic**

Brennan walked into work and greeted everyone.

"Dr. B, there was a dead body found downtown the bones are over there on the table."

"Okay Hodgins, I'll take a look. What have you found so far?"

"Well it looks like there was a blow to the clavicle and lower tibia."

"Alright I'll see what else."

Brennan began looking through the bones.

Meanwhile, Booth was at the FBI building doing work of his own.

He sat down in his chair and leaned back. _I'm having twins with Bones. Just two years ago she refused me, and now I'm blessed to have her in my life. _He thought.

He repeated that day in his head.

"_I'm the gambler. I believe in giving this a chance. Look, I want to give this a shot." _

"_You mean us? No. The FBI won't let us work together."_

"_Don't do that! That is no reason."_

_That's when I kissed her._ He thought to himself.

"_No. No."_

That's when she pulled away. Booth still didn't fully understand why.

"_Why?"_

"_You thought you were protecting me. But you're the one who needs protecting."_

_"Protection from what?"_

"_From me. I don't have your kind of open heart."_

She sure proved herself wrong. Booth tried to clear that out of his mind and went back to work.

After a few hours, it was time for lunch. Booth packed all of his stuff and went to the Jeffersonian.

"Hey Bones!" Booth walked over to where Brennan was waiting in the building's cafeteria. "Ready to eat?"

"Yep, I just ordered."

She stood back as Booth gave his order.

_Booth was always there for me. That day I was stabbed in the arm. _She thought.

"_Bones! Bones, you alright?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I'm okay."_

"_Bones, your arm."_

"_God..."_

"_No, don't pull it out, don't touch it."_

_I pulled it out then. Haha I never listened to him completely. _

"_Bones... easy, I got you. I got you, it's okay. It's alright."_

"_He tried to kill me."_

"_Okay. Alright."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Alright, easy. Ambulance is on its way, okay?"_

"_Gotta keep the pressure on the wound..."_

"_I got it. I got it, just relax. Just trust me, alright? I'll take care of you. Ssshhh, I got you. Breathe. I'll take care of you. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere, I got you. I got you, baby."_

_He's always taken care of me. _Brennan smiled.

"Bones?"

She snapped out of her daydream.

"The food is ready." Booth said as he walked towards the table.

Brennan smiled again. After Booth put the lunch down she gave him a big hug.

"What was that for?" Booth chuckled.

"'Cause I love you."

Booth smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."

They sat down and began to eat.

After work Booth and Brennan met up in Booth's car.

"Time for some baby shopping!"

"I'm quite excited." Brennan put her hands on her stomach.

"Me too, Bones." Booth began to drive. "You know, you're gonna be a great mom."

Brennan smiled. "You would be the best father, the way you raised Parker is phenomenal."

"This is all going to go by so fast. Elementary school, middle school, high school, college."

Brennan nodded.

"By the way, our girl can't date until she's forty."

Brennan gave a confused look. "I don't understand, wouldn't that result in difficulty for her finding a potential mate?"

Booth laughed. "I was kidding, Bones. But she still can't until college."

"Haha okay Booth." She loved how protective he was.

"Were here." Booth pulled up into a spot close to the baby shop next to the mall in the parking lot.

They walked into a store called 'Baby Boutique.'

"Wow look at all this stuff, I've never been here before!" Brennan walked towards the clothes. She pointed towards a pair of clothes that said 'Double Trouble' and had a picture of two babies, one was pink and the other was blue. "Look how cute this is Booth!"

Booth chuckled and tossed it into the shopping cart.

They walked towards the strollers.

"Bones how's this? A double stroller that folds; looks pretty good."

"Yes I think this would be a great choice of stroller."

Booth picked up the box and put it into the cart.

Brennan grabbed some diapers and bibs while Booth got the bigger items like high chairs and car seats.

After a couple hours of shopping passed they decided to check out and head back to the apartment.

"Bones, I've been thinking. With two kids running around, we probably shouldn't stay in this small apartment anymore." Booth said as he parked outside the apartment building.

They put the baby stuff into an extra room in the apartment.

"Yeah I've been thinking about the same thing, Booth, we could take a couple of days off work to look at houses."

"Yep. And, I was thinking we could get a puppy."

"Haha where'd that idea come from?" An amused Brennan said.

"Well when I was little, after Pops saved me from my parents, he got me a little dog. It was a beagle, we named him Sammy."

Brennan chuckled. "Maybe our kids would like a dog too, then?"

"Haha yeah. We should probably wait until we move into the new house."

Brennan smiled. "Yes, I'd love that."

Booth gave her a kiss and they sat down. "I'm gonna go call Ange and Hodgins to come over with little Michael."

"That would be fun!" Booth grabbed his cell and dialed Hodgins' number.

While waiting, Brennan grabbed the remote and watched House with Booth until they heard a knock on the door.

**A/N: Not sure if going to continue this fanfic much longer, but there should be a couple more chapters.**


	11. Decisions

**A/N: Ok, so SUPER SORRY for the HUGE wait, **b**ut my computer stopped working and I had to save up for a new one, which I ordered and it came last night. I will probably be updating my stories weekly now, which means I'll most likely continue this fanfic until the season 7 premier. So, enjoy (please let me know of any mistakes or mess-ups I make in the story, because I haven't read my story in a while and I don't have much time to proofread right now because I want to have this story up ASAP.)**

* * *

><p>Booth opened the door. "Hey Hodgins, hey Ange!" He picked up Michael from Angela's arms. "And hello to you to!" He gave the baby a kiss and handed him to Brennan.<p>

"Hey Studly" Angela said as she gave Booth a kiss on the check and Brennan a hug.

After everyone said their hellos, Angela pulled Booth aside into the kitchen. "Be right back guys, I need to talk to Booth about a new recipe I came up with…" She tried to come up with an excuse but just said the first thing that popped into her mouth.

As soon as they were out of earshot of Hodgins and Brennan, Angela turned to Booth. "Booth. We need to talk."

"What happened Ange? Is everything okay?" Booth got worried.

"Yeah Booth, everything's fine but…we need to talk about what's next."

"What's next about what?"

"Well Brennan is pregnant with you're twins, and you still haven't proposed."

"Wait wha- how do you know about the twins an-"

He was cut off. "Bren told me over the phone about the twins, and Booth, she really, truly, loves you. You guys are going to be together forever. You should just propose. I mean I know it isn't my business and that it's your choice…but Brennan's my best friend, it's true that she doesn't believe in marriage but you made her believe in love. This could be the next step for you guys."

"Ange… I'd love to… but what if she says no? That'll ruin everything…"

"No it won't, she loves you and if this makes you happy, she'll do it for you. I know. Trust me. "

"Um… I'll think about it Ange."

"Fair enough." She smiled and they walked back into the living room.

"Jack, Ange, do you two want anything to eat or drink?" Brennan politely asked.

"It's okay, we ate before we came here." Hodgins smiled.

After some more chatter Hodgins Angela and Micheal left.

"So Babe, what do you want for dinner?" Booth walked into the kitchen.

"Anything's fine." She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I love you so much."

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss. "So do I, Bones."

"Like, I've never loved anyone this much. What we have is just so special. I never want to live a day without you. You're the most important thing to me and I can't imagine losing you. We've been through so much together, and after six long years, here we are. These past 6 years have been the best of my life." She hugged him tighter.

"I know, I feel the exact same way. We really are meant to be."

Brennan chuckled. "You know I don't believe in that kind of stuff, right?" She looked deep in his eyes. "But if I were to believe in it…theoretically. Our situation would be an example of it."

Booth smiled and kissed her again. "I love you." He said one last time and then went to kitchen to make dinner.

When he was in the kitchen he pulled out his phone and typed up a text.

_Hey Ange, about the proposal thing…can you ask Hodgins to come engagement ring shopping with me tomorrow morning? And can you spend the day with Bones so that I can get the ring? Thanks._

_Booth_

Send.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter will probably be up next week, I'm really glad I can continue the story again! Review!**


	12. Shopping for the Perfect Ring

**A/N: New update! Thanks for all reviews!**

* * *

><p>The next day, Angela came over to spend the day with Brennan, and Booth got in the car with Hodgins to get the ring.<p>

"Hey, so thanks a lot for helping me out with this." Booth said, hands on the wheel.

Hodgins smiled. "No problem Booth, it's important you get the right ring for Dr. B, although I doubt she'll care what ring you get. It's not the ring, Booth, it's the person holding it."

Booth nodded thinking about his possible future wife. "Yeah, you're right. Angela would have married you even if you have gotten her a Ring Pop." He chuckled. "But with Bones it's different." He suddenly turned serious. "I wanna be there for her, man. Like I really love her so much." He was becoming happier and happier as he thought of her.

Hodgins was happy for his friend, and also thought about how he got the girl of his dreams. "We're here."

Booth pulled into the shop and they walked into the jewelry store. "Wow these are all so beautiful!"

"I know, right?" Hodgins walked over to an old, frail looking lady with short curly white hair with gray streaks in it. "Hiya, my friend here is looking for an engagement ring."

Booth walked up to her and smiled. "Hi, she's really special to me, and I want one of your best rings."

The old lady's eyes lit up. "Well my name is Anne, I'd love to help you find a good ring!" She ran over to the most expensive section of the store, motioning them to follow her.

* * *

><p>"So Ange, how was your day?" Brennan said as she picked up a sleeping Michael.<p>

"Great, Bren. So I have a question to ask you…"

"Well what is it?" She sat down with Michael still in her lap.

"Do you love Booth?"

A confused look struck Brennan's face. "What?"

"Do you love him?"

"Well of course, Angela, what kind of question is that?"

Angela ignored Brennan's question and continued. "Would you do anything to make him happy?"

"Angela. Yes." Brennan's voice became more stern. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Angela smiled. "Just wondering." _She's soo gonna accept his proposal. _She thought, happy.

Brennan nodded and put Michael down as she went into kitchen to make them some coffee.

While she was doing so, Angela's phone vibrated. It was a text from Hodgins.

_Hey Honey, we got the ring. C u soon. Kiss Mike for me. Love you._

—_Jack_

Angela responded that she'll meet him at Booth and Brennan's apartment and put down her phone.

* * *

><p>"So Booth, you happy with your choice?"<p>

Booth looked down at the gorgeous sparkling ring. "It's perfect." A happy smile split his face.

Hodgins nodded and then made a realization. "When are you gonna do it?"

Booth snapped out of his stare into the ring. "Do what?"

"Propose."

"It's gonna be perfect. We'll go out to dinner, then a walk in the park, and that's when I'll pop the question." He responded, imagining it all happening.

"Nice, man!"

They walked into the car and drove back to the apartment. After Hodgins, Ange, and Michael went home, Booth went up to Brennan and hugged her.

"Hey, I missed you." He said lovingly.

"So did I." She smiled and gave him a kiss. "Where were you today, by the way?"

He knew he had to cover it up, even though he hated lying to her. "Oh me and Hodgins were just hanging out for the day."

"Okay…" She said suspiciously. "So what do you want for dinner?"

"Mac and cheese!"

"Booth, that's not dinner."

He gave her a look that she couldn't say no to. "Booth…" She stared into those puppy-dog eyes. "Fine…"

"Awesome thanks! I love you, Bones." He gave her a quick hug and sat down to watch some TV, daydreaming about the proposal that was soon to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are needed for the story to continue, there's not really any point if there aren't any reviews…anyhoo, might update again tomorrow or Sunday, but I'm not sure because I'm starting a new story that's way less fluffy than my other stories, it'll have a darker tone to it with a deeper storyline so I'll probably post it tonight or tomorrow morning so check it out! :) **


End file.
